Problem: Find the largest value of $x$ that satisfies the equation $|x-5|=12$.
We can split the expression $|x-5|=12$ into two separate cases: $x-5=12$ and $x-5=-12$. For the first case, solving for $x$ would give us $x=12+5=17$. For the second case, we would get $x=-12+5=-7$. Therefore, $x=17$ and $x=-7$ both satisfy the equation. Since the problem asks for the largest value of $x$, our solution is $\boxed{17}$.